marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tonight (YA)
Tonight is the fourth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the twenty-fourth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… Sinara remotely controlled her orbs and sent them against Stature’s foot, making a deep wound. Speed started running after her at full speed, desperate to get Kate Bishop. Smirking, Sinara sent her orbs towards him, and while he dodge a fatal penetration, one of the silver weapons slashed through his right leg, making him trip and fall from the fire escape. -Your powers would come in handy against the Kree.- Wiccan looked at him. -I’ll stay.- -Are you sure?- Hulkling asked. -Yes. Now go, Kate needs you.- Teddy kissed his boyfriend before getting inside the Marvel with Noh-Varr and Prodigy. Wiccan flew towards his teammates, who were successfully recovering from their wounds. -Hey, guys…- He started, looking at his brother and his friend. -Since we are not doing anything and you guys still have to continue recovering, would you mind coming with me to a show?- -What kind of show?- Tommy asked. -A concert.- -Whose?- -Luna Snow’s… She’s a great artist and a huge K-Pop sensation…- -Pass.- Speed dismissed it without a second thought. -Please guys, I would go with Teddy but since he’s not here…- -Alright, Billy. I’ll go.- Cassie said, sitting up. -I don’t know if I can remain standing up for two hours, tho.- -Oh, you won’t have to! It’s in a bar.- -I’m interested.- Shepherd sat up. -And it’s in South Korea.- -What?- Both Stature and Speed asked in unison. -How on Earth are we supposed to get there?!- They asked. -Just like this…- Wiccan smirked, as his eyes started glowing and a blue light was emitted from his hands. Suddenly, they were inside a bar in South Korea. -I keep on forgetting that you’re basically omnipotent.- Lang nodded, leaning back on the leather couch. ♫ 달콤한 입슬로 사란글 마ㄹ하고내게 다가와도 Please, don’t lie 이? 솤지안하 더는 밑지 안하 이제 그만 해줘 ♫ -Do you understand a word of what she’s singing?- Tommy asked Billy, who shushed him. ♫ Why don’t you know? 부서지는 마음 시커가는 아픔 Can’t bear this snow 눈무리 흐러도 난 너를 보내 줄케 네게서 사라져줄케 ♫ ♫ 난 모르게써 Love is, love is 믿었던 Promise, promise 나만 사랑한다 말 ♫ ♫ 다 거짙처럼 Love is, love is 둘이어도 Cherish, cherish 모두 꿈의 겉 처럼 ♫ ♫ 모슨 마른 해도 미들 수가 업서 눈무를 보여도 Please, don’t cry 사랑한단 말 내가 전부러는 말 이? 솤지안하 ♫ ♫ Why don’t you know? 이미 ㅋ킅난 우리, 이? ㅋ크틸 사이 No more sweet talk 눈무리 나도롴 난 이제 피할꺼야 더 이상 나를 차찌마 ♫ ♫ 난 모르게써 Love is, love is 믿었던 Promise, promise 나만 사랑한다 말 ♫ ♫ 다 거짙처럼 Love is, love is 둘이어도 Cherish, cherish 모두 꿈의 겉 처럼 ♫ ♫ 이제 내가 보여줄케 tonight Overcoming hardness together Nothing I would ever feel ♫ ♫ I can do anything with storm light Under the moonlight to where it snows It’s what we always knew to do ♫ ♫ It’s snowing in moonlight 아름다워 ♫ ♫ You and me! ♫ ♫ 난 모르게써 Love is, love is 믿었던 Promise, promise 나만 사랑한다 말 ♫ ♫ 다 거짙처럼 Love is, love is 둘이어도 Cherish, cherish 모두 꿈의 겉 처럼 ♫ ♫ I can do anything with storm light Under the moonlight to where it snows It’s what we always used to do ♫ ♫ 모두 환상처럼 tonight! ♫ The crowd cheered, Wiccan among them, while Speed was unimpressed. -She’s cute but I don’t really like her music.- Tommy whispered in Cassie’s ear. -Wasn’t she just awesome?!- Billy exclaimed to his friends walking out of the bar. -Yeah, she was really good!- Stature smiled. -CASSIE!- Tommy looked at her. -You should’ve supported me!- -I’m sorry!- She apologized. -I’m not going to lie!- Suddenly, a truck drove past the teenagers at full speed, followed by a car seemingly driving itself, as a figure in black held on to its rooftop. -What the hell was that?- Stature asked. -We should follow them.- Speed said, vanishing. Wiccan looked at his friend and they started running towards the vehicles. Tommy appeared next to them. -It’s Black Panther!- He exclaimed. -What is he doing here?- Wiccan inquired. -Apparently following a criminal but, to be honest, they are destroying more than they are helping.- Klaw aimed his sonic disruptor at the car, remotely driven by Shuri from Wakanda through her remote control disks, and fired at it, destroying it. T’Challa leaped and safely landed on the ground, ready to face the arms dealer. Klaue whistled before descending from the vehicle, followed by his henchmen. Smirking evilly, he aimed his prosthetic arm at the Black Panther and fired, hitting the King of Wakanda and pushing him away. When the Young Avengers reached the scene and were ready to intervene, another voice resonated. -STOP!- She ordered, walking to them. -It’s Luna…- Billy muttered as the singer fired ice blasts at Black Panther, Klaw and his men, immobilizing them all in their places. -You dare to put my people in harm’s way and get away with it?- She asked, walking to them. -I am King T’Challa of Wakanda.- Black Panther introduced himself. -This man, Ulysses Klaue, is a known smuggler and arms dealer.- Luna then looked at Klaw. -What do you have to say?- -Uh… He’s right.- Klaw shrugged, laughing. -What is your name?- T’Challa inquired. -My name is Seol Hee.- She said, walking to the King. -Now, I have never heard of you, King T’Challa.- Luna muttered suspiciously. -He’s telling the truth.- Wiccan spoke up, while approaching the heroes followed by his teammates. -Who are you?- The singer raised an eyebrow, looking at the teenagers. -Children, what are you doing here?- T’Challa asked. -I thought things were abundantly clear after what happened last time.- -You know them?- Seol looked at Black Panther. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, as Klaw laughed uncontrollably. -I shattered your ice prison!- Speed ran towards the criminal, but he used his sonic disruptor against the teenager. Wiccan reacted quickly and fired an electric blast at the prosthetic, making it blow up. Cornered, Klaw whistled again and his men got back inside the truck immediately, picking him up. -Let me go after them.- Black Panther asked Luna. -Or I’ll be forced to break this ice block myself.- Begrudgingly, Seol melted the ice, freeing T’Challa. -We can help you.- Stature offered. -Absolutely not. Cap may no longer be with us but that was a smart decision the Avengers still approve.- Black Panther shook his head. -Then I will help you.- -He is an enemy of Wakanda. He has stolen vibranium from us, and he has to face punishment for such offense. I have to do this myself.- The King said before running away after the criminal. Luna approached the Young Avengers. -So you used to hang out with the Avengers?- She asked. -We call ourselves the Young Avengers.- Cassie explained. -But they felt we were a little… Irresponsible.- -Which we cannot complain about.- Speed added. -I’m such a big fan of yours.- Wiccan said, starstruck. -I’ve followed your whole career! In fact, that’s why we are here today!- -Thank you! I’m flattered my music has not only reached the United States but the Avengers as well!- She giggled. -But I had no clue you had powers!- -That’s something I usually don’t talk about.- She shrugged it off. -When people tell me to be more careful I just say: “Lighten up a little. I can’t just pretend I don’t have these powers, especially not if I can use them to help people”.- -That’s what we do.- Stature smiled. -Maybe you could even join our team!- Billy suggested, really excited about the idea. -Thank you for the offer, but right now I have to focus on my people and my career. Plus, you have plenty of superheroes where you are from.- A little disappointed, Kaplan nodded. -But you do need a superhero name!- -What, like, ’Snow Woman’ or something? No thanks. I already have a name… Luna Snow!- She smiled. -Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you my name.- Wiccan shook his head slightly. -I’m Wiccan… I mean… William Kaplan… But you can call me Billy.- -Nice to meet you, Billy. What about your friends?- Seol looked at the other two. -I’m Cassandra Lang, but I sometimes go by Stature.- -Tommy Shepherd. Speed.- -It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Young Avengers. If you ever need any sort of assistance, count on me.- -Likewise!- Wiccan exclaimed. -You kicked butts tonight!- -Thank you!- Luna smiled, turning around. Then, she looked back at the teenagers. -I’m ready to kick some bad guy butt!- She laughed, running away from them. -She’s cool.- Speed muttered, as Wiccan teleported them back to the Bishop Publishing building. Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Songs featured in this episode: ** Tonight - Netmarble Monster Sound Team * Wiccan and Speed's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * Stature sprite was made by User:Sunder4321. Gallery KlawWhistles-Tonight.png|Klaw whistles KlawFacesBlackPanther-Tonight.png|Klaw faces Black Panther KlawSonicAttack-Tonight.png|Klaw attacks Black Panther BlackPantherSlash-Tonight.png|Black Panther attacks Klaw T'ChallaFrozen-Tonight.png|Luna Snow freezes Black Panther Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Seol Hee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ulysses Klaue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Shuri (Earth-1010)/Appearances